Fragments of the Truth
by Shrine Maiden Kitty
Summary: Takeru is murdered and Ken was the only one at the scene of the crime. Will his friends trust him, or betray him? Daisuke having strong faith in Ken believes that he is innocent. But now Ken isn't even sure if he can trust himself and is slowly slippin


Takeru is murdered and Ken was the only one at the scene of the crime. Will his friends trust him, or betray him? Daisuke having strong faith in Ken believes that he is innocent. But now Ken isn't even sure if he can trust himself and is slowly slipping away from Daisuke. Can Dai bring him back and find the true murder?  
  
***  
  
Kitty: *Disclaimer* I don't own Digimon... lalala  
  
Kitty: Okay, so I tried something new this time... a mystery! Bwahahaha! Fear me! But I decided to put the nice little decription thingy at the top! Yay!  
  
I hope this story is enjoyable!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Fragments of the Truth*  
  
Part I  
  
It was a rainy Sunday afternoon, and I was on a mission. I was on my way to the flower shop to buy Hikari some flowers for her birthday. She was the best girl a guy could ever ask for, and I respected that. I wanted to show I really cared, with something extra special this year. I was now 14 years old, and I felt if I was gonna win her heart I would do it with the most important thing in a relationship: flattery. I had asked Ken to come with me because he was acting strange lately and I thought some fresh air would do him some good. He lagged behind though and stared out at nothing when he walked, it scared me actually. Not a word was exchanged, I decided to break the silence.  
  
"So, what do you think of them Linkin Park singers? Pretty good eh?" I asked, hoping to get some kind of lively reaction. He turned his head slowly toward me and smiled strangly. "I don't listen to punk rock," he replied. The reply was short, and eerie, he was really starting to scare me. "Uh... yeah," I said, I had totally forgot, but still he's acting really weird... (a/n: Okay! We get the point! Ken is acting weird, sheesh!) Ken looked at me strangly and I couldn't really read the expression until he opened his mouth. "I think... you just passed up the flower shop," he stated jamming his hands in his pockets and looking back towards where the flower shop "was". "Oops!" I grinned, "I think I'm losing my mind!" But Ken wasn't listening anymore, he was staring out into space again. I blinked my eyes before walking into the small shop.  
  
"What can I do for you?" said a young woman at the desk. She was most definately no older than 17 or 18 years old. She was pretty, but I couldn't have her if I wanted her. I came back to reality and finally answered her question. "Uhh, yes, do you happen to have any pink roses?" I asked sheepishly. The lady smiled and nodded her head. As she went behind the counter she started some small chit chat. "I bet these are for a lady friend," she smiled. I nodded. She continued, "Pink is the color of passion you know, you must like this lady friend very much!" she stated softly. "Oh, yes!" I nodded my head, she was very special. She walked over to the register to ring up the price. "Ten, fifty," she stated, while I began to search my pockets. I pulled out two five-dollar bills, a quarter, and a dime. "Aww man! I only have ten, forty-five!" I groaned. The lady just kept smiling though. Just as I thought all hope was lost, she spoke up. "I can put that extra five cents in there for you," she smiled, "Let's just say 'good luck for you and your lady friend'." I was very grateful. I said a thousand arigatos before leaving that small flower shop.  
  
But when I came out to show Ken my find he wasn't there. I sighed, there was something definately wrong. I beagn to walk down the street, staring at the pavement as I walked. He was hiding something, he had to be, and so was Daisuke. I knew that they were best friends and all, but lately it seemed like Ken would strictly communicate with Daisuke only. A mystery in the making. I smiled to myself, but if I would have known it would be my last, it would have been much broader...  
  
Ken's POV~  
  
There was no way I could tell Takeru that I had some major problems. I was hallucinating, hearing voices, talking to myself, I might as well be in a mental health asylum. I couldn't stand waiting out there alone by myself so I decided to go to the candy store while he did whatever... he was doing. I had only talked about this to Dai because he was my best friend and I knew he wouldn't tell anyone. But with all my happens, I found it almost impossible to communicate with anyone else. I know I've had a lot of hardships in my lifetime, but this is ridiculous!  
  
I walked out of the candy store, feeling content with the Snickers bar I had bought to do something with my time. I slowly walked down the sidewalk as I unwrapped it to well... consume it. But what I saw lying ahead of me put me in a state of shock. Takeru, was dead.  
  
I stood there just staring, what else was I to do? One of my only friends was laying on the sidewalk, dead. I stood there while a crowd began to gather and ambulances were called. One question though, why was his blood stained on my hands?  
  
~~  
  
"Ken didn't do it!" I screamed at my so-called team-mates. How could they doubt him? They, we, were his friends! We were supposed to support him, but no, right now he was sitting in a police station, staring at a wall because I wasn't there to stand up for him. "I know he didn't do it!" I sobbed, "He's, he's not like that..." My voice was toned to a small whisper, as days of the time of the Digimon Kaiser flashed across my mind. "No!" I screamed, "I refuse to believe it!" "We know you wanna put up a good fight for Ken, but there's too much proof to look in another direction," sighed Hikari, tears still visible on her face form crying over her loss. Yamato didn't even show up. "No," I choked out, "no..." I fell slumped down in the chair I had been sitting in. Everyone was looking in my direction with sympathetic expressions. Taichi cleared the silence.  
  
"What exactly have you and Ken been working on the past few weeks?" he asked suddenly angerly. "Plotting Takeru's death?" he snarled. "No!" I sobbed, "But I promised not to tell anyone!" "You can tell us anything, we're your friends," Hikari whispered. "No your not! If you were my friends one of you would of driven me down to the police station to help Ken by now!" I growled. I thought of Ken sitting all alone in a big room, driving himself insane with his delusional imagination. I shuttered at the thought and decided to take a stand. If I couldn't get my friends to help me, then I'd go as low as asking my pathetic sister to help me out.  
  
I stood up and beagn to storm out of the room. "Where are you going?" demanded Miyako. "To go ask Jun for help!" I replied, and left. "He must really want to do this, he must have a lot of faith to stoop down to asking Jun," Koushiro stated. The others gave nods of agreement.  
  
~~  
  
'Why am I here?' I thought to myself, 'Where am I?' I carefully looked around the small room I was in. Nothing in it but two chairs and a desk. Then I remembered the grusome scene from earlier that yucky day. Takeru. Dead. Blood. Blame. I didn't understand, I know I didn't kill him, but why was is so obvious to me that I did? I sighed just as a woman wearing black walked in. An FBI chick. "Mr. Ichijouji?" she asked. I nodded, where'd she get my name? "You," she paused uncertainly," You are free to go, but you must be back here tomorrow at noon for fingerprints and questioning." "Hmmm..." I mumbled, "Uhhh...yeah...." I got up and went to the door, but when I opened it up there was someone waiting for me... Daisuke.  
  
"Hey, bro," he smiled uncertainly and looked at me strangely. I just stared back at him. Why did I find it harder and harder to find the right words to say? "Why don't we go over my place and talk about it over a game of hoops?" he suggested, obviously wanting to have a long Buddy/buddy talk with me. I nodded and we walked out.  
  
I shoved my hands in my pockets as we began our journey down the pavement to Jun's uhh... car wannabe. It was a wreck. But today, I just couldn't seem to laugh at the paint-chipped Voltswagon(?). I clambered in after Dai, Jun and him both eyeing my wearily. I didn't feel comfortable in that car the whole way back to Dai's place. Maybe it was the evil death glares Jun kept sending me. Or maybe it was because Dai kept asking me if I wanted a candy bar. Either way, it was unnerving. The car came to a hault in the parking lot and Daisuke and I climbed out. We began to journey around the back of the complex to the empty courts. He tossed me a ball and he grabbed one himself. I began to bounce the ball. Bounce, bounce, bounce. Bong, bong, bong, went the ball. The only problem was once I had started dribbling, my complete attention was set on the small shpere in my possesion. Dai had started talking to me and I didn't even realize it. Bounce, bounce, bounce, bong, bong, bong. I was just about to shoot a basket when Dai yelled, "Hey, Ken!" the ball hit off the rim of the hoop and hit the ground with an irritating thud. I turned sharply toward Daisuke, eyes narrowed. The look on his face though softened my features. He wore that lop-sided pain of confusion that made him the person he was. I replied, "What?" in my usual goody-goody manner. "Are you okay?" he asked. "What went on today with you and Takeru?"  
  
I picked up the ball and threw it angerly at the hoop and completely missed, it fell to the ground, sickeningly loud. "I didn't do it!" I growled angerly. "Just stop it already!" I stormed, and began to head towards the other end of the court to get some fresh air. Even if I was outside I felt suffocated. Dai looked at me as if I would attack him at any wrong move. I glared at him and turned sharply on my heel. I walked about two feet and collapsed to my knees and went into a sobbing fit. I just couldn't stand it anymore. Whereas Dai was left dumbfounded and utterly confused.  
  
"Ken, I don't understand, what's the matter?!" Daisuke frantically tried to calm his friend. "Don't touch me!" was Ken's distant and angered reply.  
  
By this time Jun had heard yelling and screaming, she and some of the neighbors had come to see what all the comotion was about. "What's going on here? Ken? Daisuke?" Jun questioned in panic. "Jun! I don't know what's going on!" Daisuke shouted, fear haunting his voice with cruel pleasure. "Likewise!" Jun snorted, almost annoyed. Just then Ken stopped crying and sat up as if nothing had happened. "Anyone up for some hoops?" he smiled and picked up the ball. "Uhh...?" Jun and Dai replied.  
  
"Ken, let's go talk to the Chosen Children about the accident, maybe we can try to clear things up," I said, a bit unsure of myself, now there were many more than just one mystery to solve.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty: Yay! Part one is... COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!! So how do y'all like it so far?  
  
Ken: I know who the killer is!  
  
Kitty: How can you know who the killer is if *I* haven't even decided yet...?!?  
  
Ken: DigiDestined intuition!  
  
Kitty: A hopeless cause! 


End file.
